tajemnice_domuanubisafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fabian Rutter
Fabian Rutter (ur. 1995) jest jednym z 7 akolitów, w przyszłości ożeni się z Niną lecz potem ona fikcyjnie zginie więc wyjdzie za Kare Campbell. Biografia Fabian był jedynym przyjacielem Niny na początku serii, i jedynym który stał za nią, kiedy Patricia Williamson zaczeła dokuczać i obrażać ją za coś czego nie zrobił. Często pomaga Ninie szukać wskazówek na strychu dotyczących skarbu. On wraz z Niną i Amber byli jedynymi którzy wiedzieli o skarbie i po co chodzą na strych. Oni również założyli klub Sibuna by dowiedzieć się o tajemnicy mimo wszystko ich klub jest tajny. W ogniu ofiary jest zmuszony przez Amber spalić swoją książke "Układ Słoneczny twoim przyjacielem." W swoim pamiętniku, Nina opisała Fabiana jako "mądrego" i " słodkiego". To dowodzi że Nina podkochuje się w nim a Fabian mówi Patrici że wcale nie był tak blisko z Joy bo podkochuje się właśnie w Ninie. Pod koniec 2 tom są parą i są nią do połowy 3 tom potem znowu są parą od początku 4 do wyjazdu Niny. Potem jednak są razem do końca liceum. Natomiast w serialu całują się w finale 1 sezonu i są parą w 2 sezonie jednak przez nieporozumienie zrywają jednak w finale znów są razem. W 3 sezonie aktorka grająca Nine nie wraca więc serial zmienia fabułe i jest nieco inny niż książka. Od początku Niny pobytu w Domu Anubisa Patricia uprzykrza jej życie. W wyniku czego Fabian przestał przyjaźnić się z Patricia. Potem zaczeła mówić że ich skradanie i szeptanie jest dziwne. Fabian powiedział Nina by ją zignorowała. Później, Patricia dołączył do Sibuny i wydawało się być w porządku. W 3 tomie dowiadujemy się, że nie umie tańczyć. On wydaje się być słaby nie umie walczyć o siebie, innych i wszyscy go kontrolują. On również wydaje się nie mieć kręgosłupa i babcia Niny radzi mu żeby zagrał jak sam chce, Fabian nie zdawałem sobie sprawy że to wogóle jest jakaś gra. On i Nina wrócili do siebie na początku 4 tomu. W serialu wrócili do siebie pod koniec sezonu 2. W 5 książce Fabian jest zdenerwowany bliską więzią między jego dziewczyną a przyjacielem (Eddie). Podejrzewa ich o wakacyjny romans a jedyna osoba która wie coś na ten temat (Amber) milczy. Okazuje się jednak że sprawy powiązania między wybraną a osirionem sprawiają inne wrażenie. Fabian jest bardzo zaskoczony dziwnym zachowaniem swojej dziewczyny gdy wraca z kursu histori okazuje się że wcale nie postrzymali klątwy Robert i Nina stała się 1 grzesznikiem. Potem Robert sprowadził Victora by został 2 grzesznikiem chciwości, Patricia 3 grzesznikiem zazdrości, Fabian 4 grzesznikiem dumy a Alfie 5 grzesznikiem złości. Fabian odzyskuje niechcący świadomość poczynań gdy Robert zabija Mare. Gdy Eddie i KT udało się ocalić świat przed Ammut niechcący Eddie cofną czas kładąc kielich i krzyż pod postument z Maską Anubisa. Jednak dzięki mocą protegowanego ozyrysa użył Berła Ozyrysa by odwrócić działanie artefaktów. Fabian był za tym w głosowaniu by to Nina znów była liderem. Fabian jako jeden z trzech członków Sibuny wie gdzie jest ukryty krzyż. Natomiast w serialu jest już zmieniona fabuła Fabian zasmucony faktem, że Nina nie wróci jednak nadal pomaga Sibunie. Gdy było bardzo blisko końca trzeciego sezonu zostaje oszukany przez Roberta Frobisher-Smythe i zostaje 4 grzesznikiem. Tak jak Victor 1 grzesznikiem chciwości, Patricia 2 grzesznikiem gniewu, pan Sweet 3 grzesznikiem zazdrości wreszcie Fabian jako 4 grzesznik dumy. Teraz już nie jest taki słaby i jest bardziej zdecydowany. Fabian wraz z Sibuną i nowymi dziecakami próbuje rozwiązać zagdkę probierza widać że coś go ciągnie do Mary ale ona tego nie widzi za to popycha go do Niny. Jednak to on próbował powstrzymać Marę od bycia ofiarą Ra. Fabian wraz z Eddiem, Niną i Amber leci na wakacje do Pensylwani. Jednak po drodze samolot ma awarje i wylodowali na wyspie gdzie w dawnych legendach pojawiały się egipskie Starożytne Ptaki i tak okazuje się być jednym z nich tak zwanym nosicielem wraz z Niną i Amber. Pod koniec wakacji obiecuje z Amber pomóc Ninie szukać artefaktów Roberta. Fabian nie wraca na następny rok do szkoły postanowił razem z Amber pomóc szukać Ninię artefaków. Również jak jego przyjaciółki został oskarżony o kradzież i przestępstwa. Jednak w biegu wydarzeń okazuje się iż schwytaną Amber musi zastąpić Eddie - osirion Niny. Fabian był nieco zirytowany taką podmianką. W IX roździale jednak Amber wraca i stara się wywołać w Ninie zazdrość. Udaje się im powstrzymać złego Kentha Mashella i skończyć liceum. Fabian idzie na uniwersytet w Chicago a Nina razem z Eddiem, Alfiem i Jeromem do Londyńskiego. Relacje KT Rush (5 książka lub 3 sezon-teraz; Żona) Gdy Nina chwilowo zerwała z Fabianem, KT zaczeła siadać obok Fabian na śniadaniu. Po jakimś czasie Fabian zaczął bronić KT. Zaczeli więcej gadać. Gdy okazała się być prawnuczką Frobisherów on ją pocieszał. Parę mięsięcy później KT sama zoferowała pomoc Fabianowi z projektem. Gdy Denby kazała wyjść KT z klasy,Fabian się bardzo zaniepokojił gdy wyszła. KT i Fabian rozmawiają ze sobą przed prezentacją nagle całują się i Nina widzi ich lecz Fabian postanawia być z KT. Rok później bo tyle trwał ich związek KT za bardzo wtryniała się w życie Eddiego więc Fabian zerwał z nią. W 6 książce Fabian, KT, Nina i Alfie decydują się na te same studia geologiczne lecz później KT z nich rezygnuje później Nina przepisuje się na medycyne. Potem zerwali potem wzieli ślub i mieli córke. Nina wyjezdza i nie wraca więc po 4 lata Fabian żeni się z Karą T. Cambell (KT) i mają synka. Niestety Eddie wraz z SIbuną odnajdują Nine i chodz Fabian obiecał że gdyby coś jej się stało nie wyjdzie za inną. Fabian powiedział że nie wie którą żone wybrać więc Nina zmniejszyła mu wybór. (Kabian) Nina Martin-Rutter (1 książka - teraz; Była żona) Fabian był najmilszy dla Niny gdy przyjechała do szkoły. On zapewnił ej ciepłe przywitanie i traktuje ją jak człowieka, a nie "kosmity z Marsa", jak Alfie. Ponadto powiedział, że jego współlokator Mick uważa ją za ładną. Gdy Nina powiedziała mu o skarbie w Domu Anubisa, on zaczał jej pomagać. Przez resztę fabuły, Nina mówi mu prawie wszystko, ona myśli, że może skorzystać i Fabian zobaczy w niej kogoś innego. Wszyscy myślą, że powinni chodzić ze sobą ponieważ się lubią. Powiedział też Ninie (przez przypadek), że ma piękne oczy. W 2 książce całują się na balu. Zaczeli ze sobą chodzić. Zaczeli chodzić na randki i całować lecz Joy zaczeła być zazdrosna. Później w 3 książce, ich związek rozpada się z powodu nieporozumień. Mimo, że zerwali okazują sobie uczucia. Fabian powiedział Amber, że nadal coś czuje do Niny i powiedział, że woli Nine niż Joy. A w 4 książce po ich zerwaniu poprosił Ninę o "powinniśmy dać Fabinie jeszcze jedną szanse" ale Nina zasneła. Pod koniec 4 książki, Fabian i Nina pocałowali się co pokazuje że są razem. Fabian jest bardzo martwi się o Ninę. Kiedy zobaczył że Nina nosi taki sam pierścień jak Eddie przychodziły mu same najgorsze pomysły że Nina go zdradza i inne. Później zerwali lecz gdy Fabian zerwał z KT wrócili do siebie. Ostatni raz zerwali na studiach lecz wrócili do siebie i wzieli ślub. Zamieszkali razem w Domu Anubisa który Sarah zapisała Ninie. Potem Nina zagineła na jednej z ekspedycji i po 4 latach Fabian ożenił się z Karą lecz gdy SIBUNA odnalazła Nine a Fabian złamał obietnice że "NINA BĘDZIE PIERWSZĄ I OSTATNIĄ ŻONĄ" Nina zarządała rozwodu. (Fabina) Kategoria:Akolici Kategoria:SIBUNA Kategoria:Fabian Kategoria:Mężczyźni